Wound Inside
by lemonadejuice
Summary: UPDATED! : Episode 3. Good Night / Jaejoong, pemuda lumpuh berusia 17 tahun dengan pemikiran paling pesimistis dan paranoid yang Yunho pernah kenal. Sekalipun begitu Yunho, dokter bedah yang menangani Jaejoong lima tahun lalu, mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari dirinya sendiri.
1. PROLOG

**Title : **Wound Inside

**Disclaimer : **Inspirasi dan plot dasar berasal dari Manga Sho-Ai _Lovely Sick_ karya Ohmine Shouko. Karakter yang digunakan milik diri mereka masing-masing dan FF ini merupakan karya saya.

**Cast :** DBSK Members

**Pairing** **:** Yunjae

**Rate** **:** T (untuk saat ini, kemungkinan untuk naik rating sangat ada)

**Warning :** Yaoi

**A/N : **_Lovely Sick_ hanya sebagai inspirasi dan plot dasar dari FF ini tanpa ada maksud menjiplak. Setiap komentar, review, saran dan ide cerita untuk FF ini sangat saya hargai. Happy Reading, ne~

**Summary :** Kim Jaejoong, bocah berumur 17 tahun yang diselamatkan dan diadopsi oleh Jung Yunho, seorang dokter muda 5 tahun lalu dari sebuah kecelakaan maut. Kehilangan kedua orangtua membuat kepribadian periang Jaejoong berubah 180 derajat. Ketus, pendiam, penyendiri dan egois berkebalikan dengan Jung Yunho yang kalem, ceria serta ramah. Walaupun begitu Yunho tetap mencintainya, lebih dari apapun.

**0. PROLOG**

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk besi tempat tidur dengan tidak sabar.

Ruangan itu sama familliarnya dengan kamarnya—atau mungkin lebih familiar lagi. Lima tahun yang lalu, tempat bernuansa putih netral itu hanya sebuah tempat umum tanpa arti lebih. Layaknya anak kecil lainnya, dia tidak pernah menyukai bau pahit obat-obatan. Menghindari dokter dan takut setengah mati pada suntik. Wajah manis yang selalu menjadi bahan cubitan teman-teman ibunya itu akan menekuk kesal jika kata 'rumah sakit' terngiang di telinganya. Lima tahun lalu, dan hanya dengan satu malam itu semuanya berubah.

Lenyap segampang mematikan lilin.

Suara riuh yang sedari tadi timbul tenggelam dari luar ruangan membuat sosok berpara manis itu menolehkan kepalanya. Suara-suara yang tadi hanya sekedar angin dalam telinganya tertangkap lebih jelas saat sosok yang dia hapal namanya tersebutkan.

"_Selamat pagi, Dokter Jung_,_"_ beberapa suara wanita—perawat kemungkinan besar—menyapa seseorang bermarga Jung itu.

"_Kau ada operasi jam 2 nanti_," secara samar ditangkapnya lagi suara. _"Dan oh! Jaejoongie sudah menunggumu!_"

Namja imut itu merengut, membuat bibirnya manyun—pout—sedikit. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan panggilan itu. _Jaejoongie_, cih... betapa kanak-kanak sekali panggilan itu. Wajahnya yang datar dan ketus makin cemberut tak suka. Berulang kali dia mengatakan jangan-panggil-aku-seperti-itu tapi tak satupun menggubrisnya. Kecuali Jung Yunho—Dokter Jung.

Pria itu, dokternya itu, wali sahnya, hanya dia yang tersenyum dan berhenti memanggilnya Jaejoongie. Walau mengganti dengan panggilan lain yang entah bagaimana membuat tidak bisa menolak—bahkan suka.

Boo—BooJae.

"Bagaimana?" dengan kehati-hatian yang layak, Yunho menggerakkan kaki di depannya itu. Sedangkan pemiliknya meringis kecil. "Sakit," gumamnya pelan datar walau nada merengek terselip di dalamnya.

Kim Jaejoong. Bocah berumur 17 tahun itu 5 tahun lalu dilarikan ke UGD tempat dia magang dalam keadaan berdarah-darah. Tubuhnya penuh goresan—perkiraan oleh pecahan kaca. Tapi bagian terburuknya bukan di sana. Kaki kanannya patah, nyaris hancur tepatnya. Frektura terbuka sepanjang lutut hingga pergelangan kaki. Lumpuh, itu vonis yang dijatuhkan dokter olehnya ketika disaat yang sama kedua orang tuanya tak dapat diselamatkan dan meninggalkan putra satu-satunya yang cacat seorang diri.

Dia lebih baik mati saja. Hanya itu yang dulu terlintasi dalam pikiran namja cantik itu, kata yang pertama kali diucapkannya pada Yunho setelah tiga minggu tak berkata apa-apa. Terngiang dalam benaknya saat rambut hitam halus Jaejoong itu jatuh menutupi wajah, menutupi ekspresi yang tiga minggu ini hanya datar dan membatu. Saat dengan bibir bergetar dan nada putus asa yang sarat Jaejoong berkata.

"_Dr Jung, aku mau mati."_

Dia berbekal nekat saat mengajukan diri dalam rapat akan menjadi wali sah Jaejoong. Bukan nekat karena ragu. Tidak, dalam waktu yang sikat dia menyadari bahwa dia telah mencintai bocah di bawah umur yang diselamatkannya. Bibir merah manis itu, manik hitanya yang bulat besar, ekspresi polosnya, segalanya. Yang diperlukannya hanyalah kesediaan Jaejoong. Dan saat dia berlutut di depan bocah berumur 12 tahun itu, bocah rapuh yang telah kehilangan segalanya bahkan keinginan untuk hidup. Jaejoong mengatakan iya.

Dan dari situ segalanya dimulai. Segalanya.

RnR ya?

Kalau banyak yang review dilanjutin...

Kalau enggak yang jadi kenang-kenangan aja xD

Ide-ide plot boleh lho A


	2. Not Accepted

**Title : **Wound Inside

**Disclaimer : **Inspirasi dan plot dasar berasal dari Manga Sho-Ai _Lovely Sick_ karya Ohmine Shouko. Karakter yang digunakan milik diri mereka masing-masing dan FF ini merupakan karya saya.

**Cast :** DBSK Members

**Pairing** **:** Yunjae

**Rate** **:** T (untuk saat ini, kemungkinan untuk naik rating sangat ada)

**Warning :** Yaoi

**A/N : **_Lovely Sick_ hanya sebagai inspirasi dan plot dasar dari FF ini tanpa ada maksud menjiplak. Setiap komentar, review, saran dan ide cerita untuk FF ini sangat saya hargai. Happy Reading, ne~

**Note : **Jung Yunho – 27 tahun

Kim Jaejoong – 17 tahun

**1. Not Accepted**

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Sekalipun remaja berparas manis itu seorang yang pendiam dan datar. Ekspresinya tampak seperti buku terbuka bagi Yunho. Dengan kelembutan yang dari dulu selalu membuat Jaejoong merasa segan—pada awalnya, malu dan terkadang kesal, Yunho memasangkan celananya dengan hati-hati. Mengelus kaki kanannya yang kasar oleh bekas luka mengerikan sepanjang nyaris 50 cm tersebut.

"You'll be fine," senyum lembut Yunho menarik bocah yang dicintainya itu ke pangkuannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya manut dalam diamnya. Dibanding Yunho yang berulang kali membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya tanpa ragu, sangat jarang kata tersebut keluar dari bibir ceri Jaejoong. Suara saja minim.

Mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datarnya—yang bagi Yunho imut bukan kepalang—sebuah ciuman ringan membuat jarak mereka terhapuskan sesaat, meninggalkan desahan panjang yang meluncur tipis tanpa dapat ditahan dari bibir Jaejoong.

"BooJaenya Yunnie akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang sewarna susu. Hanya pada sang dokter bedah ini lah Jaejoong dapat berekspresi. Kegelisahan serta rasa takut bercampur gugup terpatri di matanya. Menatap Yunho seakan minta pertolongan.

"Sst Boo, tidak apa-apa..."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah menolaknya. Dia tidak mau kembali ke sekolah. Setelah di_bully_ tiada tara di sekolahnya yang lama—yang disembunyikan Jaejoong dari Yunho sampa pada akhirnya ketahuan juga, Jaejoong tidak mau lagi sekolah. Percuma, dia cacat tidak akan ada yang mau menerimanya bekerja. Tidak ada masa depan. Kata-kata tajam yang seharusnya menusuk dirinya justru tampak lebih menyakiti Yunho, membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Jae akan sekolah," mempoutkan bibirnya hingga Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup ringan lagi bibir itu. Dengan semangat yang jelas berlebihan Yunho meraih kruk Jaejoong dan membopong kekasihnya itu dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku ya? Aku akan segera datang," kalimat yang berulang kali diucapkan Yunho setiap kali mereka harus berpisah tempat. Ya, Yunho tidak pernah ingkar, Yunho pasti datang. Perbedaannya hanyalah berapa lama dia harus menunggu.

Udara dingin menghempas ringan, membuatnya bergidik. Jaejoong tidak pernah suka musim dingin—berkebalikan dengan dirinya lima tahun lalu yang sangat menyukai salju, natal dan kemerlap tahun baru. Hawa beku yang menusuk itu membuat kaki kanannya sering terasa ngilu, bahkan terkadang benar-benar sakit. Semacam kaos kaki tebal panjang telah membalut kaki-kakinya hingga batas yang diperlukan, syal rajut tebal dan segalanya yang tebal-tebal. Membuatnya sudah merasa malu, karena tampak seperti ikan buntal, padahal ini baru awal musim dingin.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih digerakkannya kruk mengikuti langkah kaki kirinya yang sehat. Berusaha menyeret tubuhnya melintasi lapangan yang sialnya luas. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak berusaha berjalan dengan normal walaupun ada dua kruk menyangga dirinya. Dia memang tidak normal, titik. Keputusan negatif yang sulit diubah Yunho lima tahun ini. Dengan wajah menunduk menatap tanah di bawahnya, Jaejoong berusaha menolak suara-suara yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Gumaman-gumaman dan rasa penasaran yang selalu terdengar dari banyak orang tiap kali dia ada.

Rasanya dia ingin lenyap saja.

Mereka akan mendekatinya cepat atau lambat. Itu karena dia manis—cantik, imut, apalah. Sebagian besar baik wanita maupun pria berpikiran kalau kruk itu hanya akan menemaninya sesaat. Beberapa minggu, mungkin, seperti orang patah tulang. Cuman butuh beberapa saat lagi yang lebih lama sampai mereka menyadari kalau dia cacat. Kalau dia akan tetap lumpuh.

Dari situ semuanya akan berubah menjadi neraka. Jaejoong sudah merasakannya berkali-kali.

… dan rasanya amat sangat sakit.

"Hey! Butuh bantuan?" suara nyaring aneh membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. Sekalipun suara itu tidak dekat dengannya, Jaejoong pasti akan mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari suara ultrasonik itu. Tapi pemiliknya toh memang berbicara padanya.

"Um... tidak usah, thanks," gumamannya singkat dan cepat. Menghindari sosok dengan wajah tembem itu dengan gerakan membelok. Untuk yang satu ini dia bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, terlalu sering dilakukan hingga telah menjadi reflek tubuhnya.

"Aku Kim Junsu," dengan suara aneh yang hanya bisa Jaejoong simpulkan seperti lumba-lumba, Junsu mengikutinya dengan langkah mengimbangi. "Salam kenal." Imbuhnya lagi ceria yang membuat Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati kenapa ada makhluk seceria ini—dan kenapa harus mengganggu paginya yang muram?

Tanpa menoleh Jaejoong menjawab dengan dingin, "Kim Jaejoong." Tanpa senyum, tanpa ucapan _salam kenal_ tanpa sesuatu pun yang ramah. Dengan sikap ketusnya yang makin lama makin menjadi, secara insting semua orang akan semakin menjauhinya. Sisanya terserah mereka akan menjelek-jelekkannya, menggunjingnya atau bahkan mencaci maki. Jaejoong tidak peduli.

Pelajaran berlangsung begitu-begitu saja. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan risihnya karena terus menjadi bahan pembicaraan dari berbagai penjuru sekolah. Tidak hanya sekali didengarnya suara iba dan belas kasihan, memuji tampangnya dan bahkan beberapa kata lagi tidak pantas untuk diucapkan. Beberapa sosok mendekatinya, tersenyum ramah, mencoba membantu—menyentuhnya. Dia tidak suka.

Semuanya hanya pura-pura. Dia tidak diterima.

Sekalipun Jaejoong telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk yang terburuk. Dia tetap tidak bisa. Pada dasarnya bocah itu hanyalah anak kecil yang terlalu rapuh untuk dapat dilepas ke dalam kehidupan sosial sendirian. Penolakan-penolakan yang tak kentara itu menusuknya tajam lebih dari seharusnya. Membuatnya menggigit bibir saat manik-manik milik siswa lainnya menatapnya aneh.

"Ne, Jaejoong-ssi, aku pulang dulu ya," dengan cengiran lebar Junsu melambai padanya—setelah mengantarnya hingga pintu gerbang—yang hanya dibalas satu lambaian singkat. Kehadiran sosok ceria yang selalu menempel padanya seharian itu entah kenapa cukup membuatnya sedikit senang. Merasa sedikit diterima, setidaknya.

Menghela nafas panjang, dia masih harus menempuh beberapa blok yang menyengsarakan lagi sebelum sampai ke tempat rehabilitasi. Hanya beberapa blok lagi sih, dekat saja sebetulnya, tapi mengingat ngilu kakinya membuat Jaejoong merengut lebih dalam lagi. Merogoh ponselny dan menghubungi satu-satunya kontak yang ada di sana.

"Yunnie, bisa jemput aku dari sekolah? Aku tidak mau jalan ke rumah sakit." Hanya satu kalimat itu saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Yunho meninggalkan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya, meraih kunci mobil dan mendatangi Jaejoong.

Dia duduk bersandar pada kursi panjang yang bederet-deret di lorong rumah sakit. Sesi rehabilitasinya telah usai. Yang dilakukannya hanya dengan duduk di pojokan tanpa menggubris kata-kata suster agar bangkit dan menggerakkan kakinya. Yunho selalu percaya kakinya dapat disembuhkan, laki-laki itu selalu percaya dan berusaha melakukan apapun agar dia dapat mendapatkan kembali kakinya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak, dia telah kehilangan segalanya dan tidak berharap mendapatkan apapun lagi. Hanya menselonjorkan kaki di pojok ruang, menatap kosong pada tiang-tiang penyangga, moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini.

Mungkin dia tidak pernah ingin kakinya sembuh. Dia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho.

Benaknya masih melayang-layang saat derap langkah kaki familiar terdengar samar-samar. Kebiasannya diam dan mendengarkan membuat pendengarannya menjadi sangat tajam. Sekejap saja kembali dari lamunannya. Menunggu suara derap kaki Yunho-_nya _yang mendekat.

"Kau tahu, Yunho! Kau terlalu memanjakan bocah itu!" suara bass terdengar penuh dengan nada kesal. Jelas berbicara pada Yunho.

"Wajar kan aku menjemputnya dari sekolah," Yunho terdengar membalas kalem.

"Tapi tidak dengan meninggalkan operasi!" Kini nada itu lebih marah. "Berapa kali bocah itu menelponmu demi hal tidak penting dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Dia kan tanggung jawabku," masih kalem, Jaejoong bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yunho sekarang.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, lihatlah betapa egoisnya anak itu sekarang," gerutuan masih terdengar seiring dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Tanpa dia, kau bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sekarang, Yunho."

"Hahaha... mungkin."

Tanpa dia...

… dan mungkin.

Insting saat dia membangkitkan dirinya dari kursi dan mengerakan kruknya. Dia cuma bocah kecil yang rapuh, yang mencoba menutupi kenyataan betapa rentan dirinya dengan sikap menyebalkan. Agar semua orang menjauh dan tidak mengenal dirinya. Dia sudah kebal, tapi perkataan itu menusuknya jauh lebih dalam, lebih menyakitkan. Jauh dalam hatinya Jaejoong tahu kalau tindakannya yang sering menelepon Yunho tanpa ingat-ingat waktu memang sering merepotkan Yunho—yang selalu disangkal oleh sosok itu sendiri. Tapi dia butuh Yunnie, saat-saat dia menelpon adalah saat dimana dia butuh mendengar suara lembut Yunho, agar dia tahu bahwa dia masih memiliki Yunho.

Karena dia selalu merindukan Yunnie-bearnya tiap kali Yunho tidak ada.

Dan penolakan itu menghantamnya keras. Penolakan yang datang dari dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah beban—beban yang menjatuhkan Yunho. Keberadaannya hanya menyusahkan saja. Dan kata itu terngiang kembali, kata yang diucapkan seseorang yang dulu pernah dianggapnya sahabat.

_Kau cuman sampah Jaejoong..._

Lewat pukul jam delapan malam dan itu membuat Yunho cemas. Sejak siang tadi dia mengantarkan Jaejoong, sosok imut itu seakan-akan lenyap ditelan bumi. Hanya perawat rehabilitasi yang memberi kesaksian bahwa Jaejoong berada di sini selama sesi rehab—walau dengan sedikit-banyak gerutuan karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dan menjalani rehab.

"Csk... kemana dia?" Menggumam dengan gelisah, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong pulang ke apartemen sendirian. Itu terlalu jauh untuknya, bahkan untuk Yunho sendiri jaraknya lumayan juga.

Tapi... mungkinkah?

Dia sudah mencari ke segala tempat yang memungkinkan. Sekitar rumah sakit, sekolah dan taman kota. Nihil. Satu-satunya yang dapat dia pikirkan adalah apartemen mereka. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berkelabat dalam kepalanya. Dia memang mengkhawatirkan kaki Jaejoong, tapi justru sosok yang dicintainya itu sendiri lah yang teramat dia khawatirkan sekarang. Tidak biasanya dia tidak dapat menemukan Jaejoong—terlebih hingga malam seperti ini. Dipacunya mobil melintasi jalanan, mencoba menemukan sosok berbalut seragam biru dengan wajah malaikat itu.

Dan dia menemukannya.

Sekilas dikiranya itu hanya halusinasinya. Tiga detik kemudian Yunho menyadari kalau sosok itu memang BooJaenya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan langkah yang bahkan untuk seorang pengguna kruk dapat dikatakan tidak beres. Ekspresinya tersembunyi oleh rambut hitam lembut Jaejoong yang jatuh menutupi sisi wajahnya, walau butir-butir keringat dingin mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Dan ekspresi tidak datar. Sakit, terluka.

"Boo... "

Sudah sedari tadi Jaejoong berharap dapat mendengar suara hangat itu. Terlalu berharap sampai merasa dia sedang berhalusinasi. Tubuhnya tidak dapat diajak kompromi—kakinya tepatnya—dia baru berjalan beberapa blok dan ngilu yang menusuk telah menghantam tulangnya, membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa mengantarkan dia pulang tanpa bantuan orang lain. Berulang kali diusapnya air mata yang menetes satu demi satu. Dia tidak ingin mendengar suara itu, dia tidak ingin Yunho menemukannya sekalipun dia mungkin tak akan sanggup berjalan hingga apartemen. Kalau dokter bedah berbakat itu berada di sini, dia tidak akan sanggup menahan tangisnya.

Tapi suara itu kembali menyebut namanya, dengan rasa khawatir dan cemas yang kentara. Dengan rasa hangat yang mendadak melingkari tubuhnya, memberi kehangatan yang selalu dia rindukan. "Kau membuatku hampir gila."

Bisikan lembut beriring dengan nafas hangat terasa familiar di telinganya—membuat Jaejoong bergidik kecil dan membeku di tempat. Darahnya berdesir merambati spinalis dan tangan kekar itu semakin memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajah di cekung lehernya.

"Y-yunho... kita di tempat umum," suaranya bergetar, sekalipun jemarinya tak sanggup melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

Dapat dirasakannya Yunho menghirup nafas dalam dari ceruk lehernya sebelum kembali berdiri tegak. Mengangkatnya dengan mudah, mendekapnya dan mendudukkannya dengan lembut di kursi penumpang. Sekilas dapat dilihatnya wajah Yunho pias. Membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah. _Well,_ tampaknya malam ini akan sulit.

Yunho baru saja selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya dari mandi air panas mereka. Memasangkan sweater tebal tanpa dapat Jaejoong cegah dan memaksanya minum coklat hangat. Baru saja selesai melakukan segala macam tetek-bengek tiap kali mereka berdua sampai di rumah. Jaejoong tidak menolak, toh memang tidak banyak hal yang dapat dia lakukan sendirian. Jadi dia membiarkan Yunho mendekapnya kemana-mana dan menuntaskan segala keperluannya.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua telah nyaman di atas kasur. Yunho bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur yang empuk dengan Jaejoong duduk di pahanya. Mendekap erat seakan sosok itu perlu kehangatan lebih, sekalipun selimut tebal telah membalut mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu kau membuat kesalahan apa hari ini?"

Jaejoong diam dalam pelukan Yunho, memilin-milin ujung piyamanya. "Um... aku menelponmu saat kerja?"

Decakan pelan terdengar meluncur dari bibir Yunho, "Itu bukan kesalahan, Boo... kau boleh menelponku kapanpun kau mau."

Menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada rambut hitam Jaejoong, menghirup aroma bayi dari helai-helaian. Jaejoong memang hanya mau peralatan mandi bayi, entah kenapa hanya aroma-aroma seperti itu yang dia sukai, bau susu. Semakin turun ke telinga Jaejoong yang dingin, menempelkan pipinya di sana dan bernafas pelan-pelan.

"Hmmm... kau tidak mungkin melupakannya secepat itu kan?"

Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak lupa—dia tidak tahu. Salah satu sifatnya yang sulit menemukan kesalahan sendiri, terlebih minta maaf. "Um, tidak ikut rehabilitasi?" Tebaknya lagi dengan nada ragu yang kental dan suara yang bergetar. Gerakan seduktif Yunho di sekitar lehernya membuat bocah itu mulai tak tenang.

"Kau ikut rehabilitasi," teputus sejenak. Yunho mulai turun pada ceruk leher Jaejoong. "Walau tidak menjalaninya dengan baik."

"Eng... Yunnie."

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak mendesah, tentu saja. Pada dasarnya dia orang yang begitu sensitif hingga sedikit rangsangan saja sudah dapat membuatnya gelisah. Dicengkramnya kemeja Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah di sana. Mengerang pelan saat Yunho menghisap permukaan kulitnya, membuat tanda merah di sana.

"Kau—membuatku—amat—sangat—cemas—hari—ini." Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam—yang masih terengah-engah dan memerah. Walau kelembutan yang sama dan tak pernah hilang masih terpatri di dalam manik Yunho. Mengelus pipi Jaejoong lembut, memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. "Kumohon, jangan pernah ulangi lagi."

Jaejoong memang diam di dadanya, tapi tubuhnya bergetar. Dapat dirasakannya cengkraman Jaejoong pada kemejanya semakin erat. Dan perlahan-lahan dapat dirasakannya permukaan kemejanya mulai basah, seiring dengan isak Jaejoong yang makin terdengar.

"Boo?"

"I'm not accepted!" jika saja wajah lugu itu tidak terbenam di dadanya, suara itu pasti terdengar selayaknya—sedang membentak.

Jemari-jemari panjang itu menengadahkan wajah remaja di depannya. Air mata masih menetes-netes pada matanya yang sembab. Helaan nafas panjang dan ekspresi yang tadi mengeras berubah lembut seketika. Dia tidak pernah tahan dengan wajah itu, terlebih saat sedang menangis.

"Hei... " bibir tipis Yunho membentuk senyum, senyum yang biasa dapat meredakan isak tangis bocah rapuh di depannya. Disekanya air mata dengan ujung ibu jari, mendekap lagi BooJaenya sembari mengelus rambut itu lembut.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi, uh?"

"Tidak ada yang _tidak_ terjadi!" isaknya lebih keras, meronta tapi tetap tidak melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho. Suara semakin bergetar, hanya kini nadanya yang membentak dan jelas-jelas emosional terdengar lebih jelas. "Kau tidak pernah merasakan orang-orang menatapmu aneh, melihat orang-orang bersikap baik karena paksaan dan melihat dirimu sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menjadi beban orang lain!"

Mengeratkan cengkramannya seakan takut kalau dia akan jatuh, "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menginginkanku," bisiknya lirih.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bibir Yunho mengatup rapat, tanda bahwa pria itu serius. Keteguhan yang sarat terbias dengan jelas pada pandangan mata Yunho yang menatap matanya, memaku tubuhnya. "Aku amat sangat menginginkanmu, Kim Jaejoong—tidakkah kau tahu betul itu?"

"Tapi tanpa aku Yunnie akan menjadi lebih baik," mata bulat berkaca-kaca itu membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ditangkupnya wajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya, membuat remaja itu menatapnya. Sekarang dia mengerti dimana permasalahannya.

"Aa... jadi omongan Yoochun ya?" selidiknya dengan alis yang berjengit, mengikuti gerak mata Jaejoong yang menghindar. "Kau mendengarnya."

Memanyunkan bibirnya lucu sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya, "Tapi itu betul."

"Mungkin, mungkin aku akan menjadi lebih baik bagi Yoochun," senyum Yunho, senyum yang selalu dapat membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup memburu dan merona. "Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih baik bagimu."

"Dan aku menginginkan ini," desah Yunho dengan suara pelan mengecup ujung mata Jaejoong, "Ini..." kini mengecup sisi-sisi wajahnya. "Juga ini..." turun ke ceruk leher dan membuat satu lagi tanda merah di sana.

Jaejoong bergidik pelan merasakan setiap kecupan-kecupan Yunho di kulitnya, membuat nafasnya dengan cepat menjadi berantakan dan wajahnya semakin merah—lagi. Bekas ransangan yang sebelumnya masih tersisa dalam dirinya dan kini ikut memanas lagi. "Eng...Y-Yunnie..."

"Dan yang paling kuinginkan adalah ini," menyentuh dada Jaejoong, merasakan degup jantungnya yang seakan menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya. "Selama kau ada di sini, aku tidak menginginkan hal lain lagi."

Terdiam di posisinya selama satu menit yang terasa singkat, menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap sweater biru tuanya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar tapi isak tangis itu telah reda, menghilang seiring dengan kata-kata Yunho yang membuat nafasnya sekarang terasa lebih ringan, lebih tanpa beban. Diangkatnya wajah dan menatap sosok yang memujanya dengan tak terbatas.

"Tapi Joongie tidak punya apa-apa," bisiknya pelan, ragu apakah dia pantas untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau punya aku."

Dan kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat senyum yang jarang ada dalam wajah manisnya merekah. Menopangkan tangannya pada pundak Yunho dan menutup jarak yang ada. Menyelipkan bibir cerinya pada celah bibir Yunho, merasakan bibir mereka saling bertemu dan bereaksi antar satu dengan lainnya. Membiarkan Yunho mendominasi bibirnya dan membuat desahan meluncur ringan.

Yah, setidaknya satu malam telah berakhir dengan indah, ya kan?

**TBC**

Huee... kok kayaknya abal banget ya TTATT (apalagi pas ending)

Rencananya setiap satu-dua chapter ada konflik-konflik yang berbeda atau ada yang punya saran lain?

Ide-ide cerita diterima lho~

RnR nya ya A semakin banyak semakin cepet update deh

**[Replies for Reviews]**

**Chidorasen** : hehehehe... oke-oke, ini udah dilanjutin xD

**Fatty-gyugyu **: Thanks~ Jeje anak SMA kok

**Jung Mingsoo** : Tidak diadopsi jadi anak sih, sebagai wali sah saja... tapi kalo jadi suami statusnya bukan ^ ^ Jae masih ga bisa jalan dan yup, Yunho itu dokter muda.

**ShinNa Daniel** : Thanks~ xDD Moga-moga suka...

**Desroschan** : Thanks~ semoga chapter ini memuaskan

**OrangeCassie** : …. =)) gak tau deh bisa dibilang pedo apa enggak

**Min neul rin** : Thanks~

**BabyChoi** : hehehe... dilanjut kok.. dilanjut. Saya... siapa ya (ga punya nickname) panggil lemon juga gak enak *****plak*. Makasih.. semoga memuaskan

**Jeje100607** : disini Yunpa umur 27 tahun, ga tua-tua amat kok

**Wulandarydesy** : yang ini udah lebih panjang xD yang itu kan cuman prolog~

**NaMinra** : Selisih kira-kira 10 tahun... Iya, gak di betareading soalnya ^ ^


	3. Brown Chocolate

**Title : **Wound Inside

**Disclaimer : **Inspirasi dan plot dasar berasal dari Manga Sho-Ai _Lovely Sick_ karya Ohmine Shouko. Karakter yang digunakan milik diri mereka masing-masing dan FF ini merupakan karya saya.

**Cast :** DBSK Members

**Pairing** **:** Yunjae

**Rate** **:** T

**Genre** **:** Romance (dengan unsur-unsur tambahan yang berbeda pada chapter-chapternya)

**Warning :** Yaoi dan karena perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh, mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak mengandung unsur pedophil

**A/N : **_Lovely Sick_ hanya sebagai inspirasi dan plot dasar dari FF ini tanpa ada maksud menjiplak. Setiap komentar, review, saran dan ide cerita untuk FF ini sangat saya hargai. Happy Reading, ne~

**Summary ** **:** Kim Jaejoong, bocah berumur 17 tahun yang diselamatkan dan diadopsi oleh Jung Yunho, seorang dokter muda 5 tahun lalu dari sebuah kecelakaan maut. Kehilangan kedua orangtua membuat kepribadian periang Jaejoong berubah 180 derajat. Ketus, pendiam, penyendiri dan egois berkebalikan dengan Jung Yunho yang kalem, ceria serta ramah. Walaupun begitu Yunho tetap mencintainya, lebih dari apapun.

[**NOTE**]

Jung Yunho – 27 tahun

Kim Jaejoong – 17 tahun

**2. Brown Chocolate**

Jaejoong sudah mengatakan dia tidak mau sekolah lagi. Titik.

Yunho sudah menyetujuinya, dengan terpaksa. Demi kebaikan bocah yang disayanginya itu. Agar dia tidak perlu melihat manik bayi Jaejoong terpaku menatapnya seakan dia telah menyakiti sosok itu dengan dalam. Tidak, Yunho tentu saja tidak pernah tahan melihat ekspresi sakit—terluka—dalam wajah itu, terlebih jika itu karena keputusannya. Apalagi jika harus melihat air mata. Maka Jaejoong menang dengan mudah malam itu. Ya, malam itu.

Matahari yang mulai menyembul dari ufuk timur merengsak masuk dari celah-celah gorden. Menimpa dua sosok yang terbalut dengan selimut tebal. Warnanya tidak kuning cerah, lebih pada putih pucat oleh awan kelabu yang berarak menutupi matahari. Bunyi alarm yang nyaring menggubris tidur sang dokter muda, membuatnya terbangun sembari mematikan alarmnya.

"Boo... ayo bangun," Yunho bukan pribadi yang susah bangun. Layaknya tempaan seorang dokter, dia terbiasa dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba dan harus siaga saat itu juga. Dengan sedikit renggangan tubuh pemilik mata musang itu telah kembali segar, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang masih terlelap di sisinya.

"Kajja...kajja..." menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terlelap hingga terduduk. Memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong agar tak kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Membangunkan Jaejoong tidak pernah mudah. Itulah kenapa Yunho memasang alarm mereka jauh lebih pagi dari kebanyakan orang karena sebagian besar kebutuhan pagi Jaejoong akan dilakukan Yunho saat yang bersangkutan masih setengah tak sadar.

"Yunnie... ngantuk... " rengek Jaejoong menggeliat minta dilepaskan. Jengkel terganggu oleh Yunho, dia tidak tidur cukup tadi malam.

Menghela nafas panjang, mungkin dia memang harus menyerah tentang membuat Jaejoong sekolah. Tapi itu terlalu sia-sia, pikirnya masam. Terlebih jika mengingat fakta yang kini muncul dihadapannya, hasil jerih payahnya, fakta yang entah kenapa terasa kelu di lidahnya tiap kali dia ingin menyampaikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau harus mandi, kau harus ke sekolah," sekalipun Yunho telah mengiyakan kehendak Jaejoong malam tadi, dia masih penasaran apakah Jaejoong mengingat ucapannya semalam—yang diucapkan saat bocah kecilnya itu setengah mengantuk.

"Uung," mata bulat itu terbuka sedikit—sayu, tampak jelas masih mengantuk. "Joongie gak mau sekolah." Nadanya mengalun terseret-seret, membuat nada kesalnya justru terdengar imut. Tertawa pelan, dimainkannya tubuh Jaejoongie ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengganggu tidurnya.

"Jaejoong _benar-benar_ tidak suka sekolah?" Mengajak Jaejoong yang masih setengah terlelap mengobrol adalah salah satu hobi tak terelakkan seorang Jung Yunho. Aah! Mana mungkin dia tahan untuk tidak bermain-main dengan Jaejoong yang mengguman-gumam imut saat menjawab pertanyaannya? Jaejoong yang sedang tidur adalah salah satu kesempatan untuk orang yang dicintainya itu berekspresi layaknya seorang remaja.

Ah tidak, anak-anak tepatnya.

"Ani... Joongie tidak suka _pergi_ ke sekolah," gumam Jaejoong dengan nada kanak-kanak.

"Ne, lalu kenapa BooJae-nya Yunnie tidak suka pergi sekolah?"

Menguap lebar, membuka matanya yang tadi menutup lagi, "Gak ada yang suka Joongie, Yunnie..."

Berjengit kecil, alisnya naik sedikit, "Masa gak ada? Sama sekali tidak ada?"

Dari percakapan mereka tadi malam dapat ditangkapnya Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyukai sekolahnya. Atau mungkin efek dari kejadian di sekolahnya yang lama membuat bocah pecinta gajah itu mensugesti dirinya kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mencintainya. Yunho tidak mengada-ngada, dia mengerti betul jalan pikir Jaejoong yang pesimistis dan berpikiran negatif_._

"Um... mungkin ada," menguap kecil sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Satu..."

Senyum merekah di wajah Yunho—senyum licik yang amat sangat jarang diperlihatkannya di depan Jaejoong. Percayalah bahwa dalam 5 tahun mereka hidup bersama, Yunho sering memperalat Jaejoong agar mengikuti kemauannya saat yang bersangkutan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang buruk, dokter muda itu terlalu cinta pada sosok remaja di depannya ini untuk memikirkan satu pun hal buruk.

"Ada satu ya? Bagus dong... Namanya siapa?" Sembari mengendong Jaejoong di pundaknya, Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi _bathtube_ dengan air hangat. Didudukkannya Jaejoong pada kursi yang memang sejak awal Yunho letakkan di sana, untuk membantu Jaejoong jika sewaktu-waktu dia tidak ada. Dilepasnya satu per satu kancing piyama Jaejoong.

"Namanya Kim Junsu," gumam Jaejoong mengantuk, dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam—sayu.

"Junsu-ssi baik?" pancing Yunho lagi, kali ini merendam tubuh yang notabene lebih kecil dari dirinya itu ke dalam bak mandi dan menyabuninya.

"Baik... " Jawab Jaejoong yang kini sedang dibilas tubuhnya. Sebagian besar mandi paginya jarang dia ingat, mengingat Jaejoong bukan _morning person_. "Dia tidak berhenti mengikuti ku sepanjang hari." Dan saat dia benar-benar sadar dia pasti sudah duduk di meja makan dengan aroma masakan yang menggoda.

"Wah..." senyum yang sama kembali terbentuk di wajah Yunho. "Kalau begitu Junsu mungkin menunggumu hari ini?"

"Umm..." mengerang lembut, merasa terdistraksi oleh goncangan ringan saat Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya di pinggir kasur. "Mungkin," dan sebuah jawaban yang membuat seringai yang sama merebak pada wajah musang itu.

"Nah, jadi Joongie harus berangkat sekolah ya?"

Anggukan kecil malaikat mengantuknya dan sebuah tepukan lembut di kepala sebelum Yunho beranjak mengambil seragam Jaejoong.

xXx

Dia tidak kuat.

Yunho baru saja meringis untuk yang ketiga kalinya saat melihat tatapan marah pada manik Jaejoong. Yah, jujur saja cara dia menipu bocah itu untuk berangkat sekolah amat sangat kekanakan dan tentu saja tidak legal. Tidak bicara tentang hukum, tapi kata orang yang tengah berada di alam mimpi itu tentu saja tidak sah. Yah, yang dianggap sah-sah saja oleh Yunho.

"Aku tidak ke rumah sakit hari ini," tandas Jaejoong dingin saat membuka pintu. Membuat sang dokter melebarkan bola matanya.

"Eh? Tapi kau ada terapi hari ini?" sedikit seruan. Yunho paling tidak suka dia tidak mengikuti terapinya.

"Ya itu kan salahnya Yunnie," Jaejoong melirik dari sudut matanya. Tampak jelas menyalahkan. "Aku mau pergi dengan _teman_ sekolahku." Oh dan jangan lupakan nada alot dalam kata teman itu.

Satu lagi ringisan muncul pada wajah tampan Dokter Jung itu. Ini bukan pertama kali dan sungguh telah berkali-kali hingga familiar dalam ingatannya. Tapi Jaejoong yang tengah marah—bukan ngambek—sungguh hal yang paling susah dia taklukkan. Lagian biasanya Jaejoong tidak semarah ini, maniknya yang biasa hanya berkilat dingin kini mengernyit.

Mengerikan, sungguh.

"Err, Joongie..." Jaejoong menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal yang kentara. "Nanti...aku jemput jam berapa?"

Hanya satu tatapan beku yang menusuk maniknya dalam saat Jaejoong memandangnya dalam sedetik yang lama. "Jangan jemput aku."

Oh, shit... He's got the karma.

xXx

Sesungguh Jaejoong benar-benar pergi. Sekalipun itu di luar rencana, tapi dia memang tidak punya acara lain. Sedangkan si pecinta gajah itu sendiri masih tak ingin melihat wajah sang dokter barang waktu dekat, minimal hingga malam ini sajalah. Maka ketika Junsu mengajaknya makan siang di luar dan pergi ke toko baju sebentar, dia menyanggupinya.

Lagian kalau begitu Yunnie benar-benar tidak menemukannya.

Maniknya berkelana dari satu gedung dan gedung tinggi lainnya. Pusat-pusat berbelanjaan dengan plang warna warni dan tentu saja berbagai pamflet tersebar. Dia—sungguh—jarang pergi ke tempat semacam ini, bisa dihitung dengan lima jari. Sekali dengan teman-temannya—yang hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dalam acara mereka, dua kali dengan Yunnie dan sekarang dengan Junsu. Well, sungguh dia berharap dalam hati agar semua berjalan aman-aman saja.

Setelah beberapa kali debat—yang lebih banyak dilakukan secara monolog oleh Junsu—bocah lumba-lumba itu mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah toko baju di ujung tikungan. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya deretan rak-rak tinggi di sepanjang dinding, gantungan besi dan tentu saja semua pakaian. Matanya berkelana dari tempat dia duduk—mengistirahatkan kakinya yang bekerja cukup keras sesorean ini—menyusuri deretan baju, celana panjang beberapa kemeja dan syal.

Lalu teringat Yunho

Kalau tidak ingat dia sedang marah dengan Yunnie-bearnya, Jaejoong pasti sudah membelikan satu untuk sang dokter bedah. Yang warna coklat tua, akan terlihat serasi dengan _coat_ panjang Yunho yang dia belikan beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi bibir merah cherrynya kini saling menggigit, tipikal tiap kali sosok manis itu bimbang. Dia _ingin_ membelikan satu untuk Yunho, tapi tanpa membuat laki-laki yang beda 10 tahun darinya itu menganggap kalau masalah hari ini adalah perkara mudah—kalau dia cuman _ngambek_.

Dia memang marah. Jengkel lebih tepatnya, amat jengkel pada Yunho. Mungkin tidak terlalu, yah... Jaejoong sadar bahwa sebagian besar rasa kesalnya lebih dia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang Yunho. Dan dia sendiri tahu bahwa mengekspresikan emosi tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang mudah baginya. Saat rasa putus asanya pada garis maksimum, dia marah.

Dan mereka telah melewati masa 5 tahun yang sulit untuk saling mengerti. Menyadari bahwa Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang bernaung dalam otak pesimistis paranoid miliknya karena mereka _berbeda_. Yunho bukan dirinya dan tentu saja dokter beda itu hanya seorang dokter—dan bukan seorang paranormal yang bisa membaca pikirannya—demi tuhan, Jaejoong mengerti itu.

Yang membuatnya makin kesal dia justru semakin tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa ketakutan yang bernaung dalam imajinasinya.

Disadarinya pikirannya telah melayang saat Junsu berteriak dari ujung butik padanya, mungkin sudah beberapa kali. Alisnya naik sedikit sekalipun ekspresinya wajahnya tetap tak berubah dan entah bagaimana Junsu tahu dia sedang bertanya _apa_ secara non-verbal.

"Lebih bagus biru atau hitam?"

Oh, dan di saat yang sama juga dia melihat Yunho. Tepat satu garis lurus dengannya, terpisah dua lapis kaca, dua ruang trotoar dan satu jalan besar. Duduk di sebuah restoran, bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat tua gelombang yang kini tengah mencium bibir Yunho—dalam.

xXx

"Rasanya masih sama," dengan sebuah senyum yang mengulum manis di wajah gadis itu, Yunho hanya bisa menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibirnya terpaksa. Manik gelapnya merefleksikan gestur yang amat dia kenal, bahkan hapal. Gadis di depannya itu memang tidak pernah berubah, masih Go Ahra yang dia kenal. Teguh dan dewasa, pasti akan tiap langkahnya, gadis tempat dia melabuhkan cintanya nyaris selama 7 tahun.

Dulu.

Tapi kini hubungannya dengan Ahra hanya sebatas teman masa kecil yang saling kenal luar-dalam. Sudah enam tahun pula sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu sosok itu. Hubungan mereka berakhir dengan mudah, damai dan tanpa cek-cok. Senyum monoton yang sama menghiasi wajahnya saat gadis itu melangkah kaki masuk ke ruang tunggu penerbangan. Melanjutkan cita-citanya sebagai designer di New York sana.

Awalnya Yunho yakin dia _pasti_ akan patah hati. Tapi lewat dua bulan sejak Ahra pergi dia mulai ragu apakah dia benar-benar cintah gadis itu. Tidak ada patah hati, rindu atau bahkan merasa kehilangan. Hidupnya masih sama datarnya seperti riak air di danau, tanpa arus, statis. Dan sekarang toh sedalam apapun Ahra menciumnya desiran itu tetap tak ada—memang tidak pernah ada.

"Laki-laki di Amerika tidak seperti di sini, apalagi sepertimu. Mereka gombal tapi tidak setia," dengus keluhan beriring terdengar bersamaan Go Ahra menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku merindukanmu." Senyuman lebar dan sedikit kedipan mata dari gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu membuat Yunho setidaknya menyunggingnya sedikit senyum—senyum monoton yang sama dengan yang selalu dia berikan untuk Ahra enam tahun lalu.

Dia hapal setiap gestur Ahra—gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya sejak dia masih SD kelas 3. Bahkan saat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada pinggiran meja dan menopang dagu. Tersenyum padanya, sosok itu memang cantik—manis bahkan. Tapi semuanya tetap bukan apa-apa. Perasaannya pada Go Ahra tidak bisa dibanding sebutir pasirpun dengan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Dan kini semuanya terasa jelas.

Go Ahra kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih rapat, hendak menghapus jarak yang hanya sekian senti bersisa. Tapi ciuman yang pertama dia biarkan itu tidak akan punya kelanjutan. Beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, membiarkan cinta pertamanya—teman masa kecilnya—itu hanya mendongak memandangnya, dengan kerjapan bingung di mata.

"Yunho..."

"Aku harus pergi Ahra," senyum tipikal tanpa ekspresi terbentuk di sana, "Sungguh senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Dilihatnya bingung bertumpu pada pandangan mata Ahra, tapi bahkan perasaan bersalah pun tidak ada di sana. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan Go Ahra, sekalipun gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu yang memutuskan dirinya 6 tahun lalu. Dia salah karena membiarkan dirinya mengira dia mencintai Go Ahra dan juga membiarkan pemilik marga Go itu mengira sebaliknya.

"Kupikir... Kita masih bisa—" dengan nada ringan di dalamnya, Yunho memotong, "Aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan aku sangat mencintainya." Tidak ada yang perlu dia sembunyikan. Jika dunia bertanya padanya siapa yang dia suka, dengan lantang Yunho akan meneriakkan nama Jaejoong ke seluruh dunia, ke semua orang—yang tentu saja dia akan dibunuh Jaejoong setelah melakukan itu.

"Kuharap harimu menyenangkan, Ahra-ssi." Dan dengan kata itu dia pergi.

Xxx

Getaran kereta yang berjalan masih terasa sakit di kakinya. Baru lagi kemarin dia memaksakan diri dan sekarang menggenjot kaki-kakinya mengitari pusat perbelanjaan. Beberapa kali Junsu menawarkan istirahat, tapi dengan kondisi seramai itu nyaris semua bangku jalan penuh. Nafas menghela panjang, mengepul dalam hangatnya ruang sedangkan gambaran itu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya.

Dia terkejut—tapi juga tidak. Lama telah dia memikirkan bahwa mungkin hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Dia laki-laki dan Yunho juga sama, bagaimanapun dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu hubungan mereka tidak wajar, sering dikata menyalahi moral. Dan di luar itu selisih umur mereka satu dasawarsa, dia masih bocah yang menginjak remaja dan Yunho sudah dewasa. Suatu saat nanti sosok dokter murah senyum itu akan menikah dengan seorang yang cantik, memiliki anak dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasa terjadi dalam masyarakat. Sedangkan dia, mungkin selamanya dia akan tetap seperti ini, sama.

Perbedaan mereka begitu jauh, Yunho berkembang dan dia tidak.

Maniknya memandang pada sulaman syal yang akhirnya dia beli juga. Sekalipun mungkin tak akan pernah dia berikan pada Yunho. Atau mungkin nanti, saat _mereka—_Yunho dan siapapun gadis cantik yang dilihatnya tadi—menikah? Tawa justru meluncur dari bibirnya, bergetar dan baru dia sadari kalau pipinya sudah basah.

Dan sejak kapan tangannya gemetar?

Bibirnya terbuka, seakan ada sesuatu yang otaknya ingin katakan. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, Yunho belum pulang dan apartemen mereka sama sunyinya seperti kuburan saat sosok itu tak ada. Bagaimana jika nanti dia akan sendiri seperti? Tidak ada yang menunggunya dan tak ada seseorang yang bisa dia tunggu. Pikiran paranoid akut miliknya mulai merembes masuk tanpa pertahanan, membuat ketakutan menjadi nanar di matanya.

"Kumohon... berhenti," sugesti itu terlalu buruk untuk dapat dia tahan. Terlebih saat cerebralnya sendiri berkhianat memaki dirinya yang tak berguna, buruk dan hanya menjadi penghambat bagi Yunho. Saat seluruh memorinya membanjiri kepala bersamaan, fakta yang berceceran, rasa sakitnya dan bahkan memori saat mobil mereka menghantam truk kayu besar dengan kencang. Semuanya berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya.

_Takut... Sakit..._

xXx

Berulang kali dia menghubungi nomor telepon Jaejoong tapi hanya suara wanita dari operator yang menjawabnya. Dua kali pula dia mengecek seluruh sekolah Jaejoong, tapi sosok itu tidak ada di sana. Satu-satunya yang dia dapat bahwa BooJae-nya pergi bersama seseorang bernama Junsu sepulang sekolah.

Yang bisa dia harapkan adalah melihat sepatu Jaejoong di rak sepatu saat dia pulang. Degup jantungnya sudah begitu keras, sampai-sampai dia yakin kalau Jaejoong tidak ada di apartemen mereka, dia akan kena serangan jantung saking takutnya. Tapi sepatu hitam itu memang ada di sana, persis seperti bayangannya yang membuat nafasnya lega.

"Boo?" Melepas sepatunya asal, membiarkan pantofelnya berserakan di sana. Itu tidak penting, dia harus melihat wajah Jaejoong sesegera mungkin. Setidaknya demi kedamaian batinnya yang kini penuh adrenalin.

"Joongie?"

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari manapun. Kamar, ruang tamu, nyaris seluruh ruang telah dia sisir tapi tak ada suara apapun. Maniknya nanar berkeliling, berharap Jaejoong ada di dekatnya dan hanya luput dari perhatiannya. Tapi nihil, hingga samar-samar didengarnya suara bilasan air toilet dari kamar mandi.

Pintunya terbuka, walau hanya sedikit celah. Dan Jaejoong memang ada di sana saat jemari besarnya mendorong pintu hingga benar-benar terbuka. BooJae ada di sana, dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Jemari mungilnya mencengkram pinggiran kloset, sebelum kembali membungkuk di sana dan mengeluarkan isi perut yang sudah tak ada.

"B-boo? Ada apa?" Dapat dirasanya takut merayapi tulang belakangnya. Tapi suara Yunho terasa begitu jauh dalam telinganya.

"Jae? Jaejoong?!" Dia ingin bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi semuanya terasa begitu sakit, mengerikan. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Terseret dalam arus mimpi buruknya sekalipun telah erat jarinya mencengkram tangan Yunho. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri yang menyiksa.

Tapi tangan itu tidak tergapai. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dia gapai.

**TBC**

Saya tahu saya author yang suck banget TTATT

Dan saya sangat terharu masih ada yang mau ngereview ini FF padahal udah 3 bulan terlantar.

Tadinya saya gak niat nelantarin ini FF, tapi saya sibuk this and that sampe kena WB berat dan malah karena udah terlanjur lama gak publis merasa ini FF ya udah lha, gini aja... Tapi saya salah ;;A;;

I love this fandom and I would try my best to keep writing here, sekalipun cuman singkat, sekalipun gaje karena webe dan gak ada ide.

Thanks all~ Kalian bener-bener menggugah hasrat nulis saya lagi *terharu*

**[Replies for Reviews]**

**Cho devi : **Jae lumpuh kecelakaan, enaknya baca chap 1 aja. Pendek kok, cuman prolog. Dan Yunnie dokter ko-as yang dulu nanganin dia.

**Orange Cassie** **:** Iya, lumayan serius walau saya pengen nyelipin fluff di sini xDD

**Shimsia63** **:** Yunnie itu dokter yang menangani Jaejoong saat kecelakaan, fell in love soalnya Eumma cantik *plak*

**wulandarydesy :** hehehe, ini udah di pake. Makasih buat sarannya. Um, bukan angst kok, sekalipun ada orang ketiga jatuhnya gak seperti yang dibayangkan *atau yang biasanya* xDD Thx buat idenya.

**Naminra** **:** secara hukum? Wali kok, secara gak umum... ehem... tahu kan? :D

**Kimshippo** **:** Iya, 10 tahun ^ ^ well, memang agak jauh... *tapi gak pedho kok, pas beberapa tahun yang lalu sih mungkin* #plak, tapi kan Yunppa tetep ganteng *halah*

**-Laura Mochi-** **:** Makasih buat commentnya a Idenya ditampung ya, dan thanks buat pujiannya, saya seneng pada suka gaya saya /

**-Han-RJ- :** Kalau orangtuanya Yunho nanti dulu ya, saya mau berpusat ke Yunjae dulu aja a tapi idenya tetep ditampung kok. Hu uh, Jeje memang minder =.=, lebih ke dirinya karena dia kayak 'gitu'.

**Lee minji elf" :** Bisa lagi ga ya~ oh, udah kok... udah jadi kekasih

**Chan Nuriza** **:** kejadiannya yang 5 tahun lalu, kalau beda umur 10 tahun, jadi Yunppa 27 sekarang.

**Fatty-gyugyu** **: **Hyaak, Author kembali. Maaf sangat lama (_ _)

**Dongdonghae :** Iya TTATT selanjutnya author akan berusaha ASAP, terus gampar aja saya biar cepet xDDD

Dan juga gak lupa **THANKS A LOT** buat **desroschan, min neul rin, Julie Namikaze, NekYo, Rara, han gege, dindaR, noviuknow, dan para guest lain yang saya gak tahu namanya (_ _)**.


	4. Good Night

**Title : **Wound Inside

**Disclaimer : **Inspirasi dan plot dasar berasal dari Manga Sho-Ai _Lovely Sick_ karya Ohmine Shouko. Karakter yang digunakan milik diri mereka masing-masing dan FF ini merupakan karya saya.

**Cast :** DBSK Members

**Pairing** **:** Yunjae

**Rate** **:** T/T+

**Genre** **:** Romance (+Hurt Comfort)

**Warning :** Yaoi, Pedophilia contain. **READ A/N!** (di bawah)

**Summary ** **:** Kim Jaejoong, bocah berumur 17 tahun yang diselamatkan dan diadopsi oleh Jung Yunho, seorang dokter muda 5 tahun lalu dari sebuah kecelakaan maut. Kehilangan kedua orangtua membuat kepribadian periang Jaejoong berubah 180 derajat. Ketus, pendiam, penyendiri dan egois berkebalikan dengan Jung Yunho yang kalem, ceria serta ramah. Walaupun begitu Yunho tetap mencintainya, lebih dari apapun.

[**NOTE**]

Jung Yunho – 27 tahun

Kim Jaejoong – 17 tahun

**3. Good Night**

"Jadi ada apa?"

Sosok dokter muda yang kini tengah bersandar pada dinding koridor rumah sakit—dengan hamburger di tangan kanannya—itu jelas-jelas sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Pada awalnya Yunho kira hanya bualan, seperti yang biasa dilakukan bocah itu. Tapi Changmin memang serius bertanya, yang membuat alis tebalnya mengernyit dalam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Melirik Changmin dari sudut matanya. Langkahnya baru saja menuju kamar Jaejoong sebelum Shim Changmin menginterupsinya dengan pertanyaan.

Sosok itu menggeleng santai sembari menggigit burgernya, "Kan kau dokternya." Oke. Changmin memang jarang membuatnya _tidak_ kesal. Laki-laki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu terlalu banyak bercanda, bahkan jauh melebih dirinya sendiri. Ya, Satu-satunya sosok yang dapat membuat seorang Jung Yunho cepat naik darah dan apalagi Yoochun, terbakar api neraka.

Sudah sejak mereka kecil Yunho terkena imbas kesintingan Changmin, mengingat dokter muda kita itu masih bersepupu dengan Yunho, dan semakin lama bukannya semakin Yunho bisa membedakan mana seorang Changmin yang sedang kumat dan mana yang tidak justru semakin susah saja. Ditariknya nafas panjang dalam. Beberapa hari ini emosinya memang di luar kendali. Lelah, kata Yoochun. Baik fisik maupun mental. Melihat bagaimana cepatnya Yunho menghilang ke ruangan Jaejoong saat waktu lowong dan menghabiskan sepanjang malamnya merawat sosok itu. Dan tentu saja lelah secara mental, melihat sosok yang kau cintai—hingga matipun mudah rasanya—terbaring sakit bisa menguras mentalmu hingga nyaris kandas. Tepat seperti Yunho.

"Kau _dokter_nya, Shim Changmin." Oh, dia mulai jengkel. Nadanya menekan dalam dan keras. Yunho memang dokter Jaejoong, untuk kaki bocah itu. Tapi dalam kasus tiga hari silam Changmin lah yang ditugaskan merawat Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun Yunho adalah dokter bedah dan Changminlah dokter umumnya. Maka dalam hal ini Yunho harus menyerah pada yang bukan spesialisasinya.

Dan seperti biasa nada kerasnya yang jarang Yunho perlihatkan itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Changmin. Sosok itu hanya menghela nafasnya panjang sekalipun mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong," memulai sambil kini beranjak dari sandarannya di tembok dan berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho. "Dia memang kelelahan dan tekanan darahnya sedikit rendah, tapi selain itu semuanya oke."

Lirikan pada sudut mata Changmin. "Kau tahu maksudku kan sekarang? Kau _dokter_-nya, yang bersamanya. Makanya aku bertanya."

Yunho terdiam. Diagnosis Changmin tidak dia ragukan, sekalipun sepupunya itu sering terlewat malas dan main-main tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Sungguh dia nyaris lupa jika Changmin tak mengatakan itu. Hal yang sama pernah terjadi, lima tahun lalu saat segalanya baru di mulai. Saat Jaejoongie-nya baru sadar dari koma dan sayangnya harus mengingat kecelakan malam itu sebagai memori pertama dari tidur panjangnya. Mengetahui dia telah kehilangan segalanya, kakinya, keluarga.

Tapi yang paling buruk adalah perasaan bersalah bahwa dia hidup dan orangtuanya tidak.

"Reaksi stress akut," ucap Changmin menyela diamnya, membuat Yunho menengadahkan kepala. Ya, tentu saja Yunho tahu itu apa, mereka berdua sudah sama-sama _tahu._

"Jadi sekarang tugasmu mencari tahu ada apa, Hyung." Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. "Oh ya dan satu lagi, dia sudah boleh pulang hari ini kalau kau mau." Cengiran lebar di bibir Changmin sebelum yang bersangkutan pergi.

Kenapa? Karena dia bertaruh dengan Yoochun kalau Yunho _pasti_ tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pulang setidaknya hingga akhir minggu ini.

Dan tampaknya dia menang taruhan.

xXx

"Aku belum boleh pulang?" Dengan kernyitan yang sangat Yunho kenal Jaejoong menatapnya. Senyum lembut terbentuk di wajah Yunho saat duduk di pinggir kasur Jaejoong dan mengelus kepalanya. "Hingga akhir minggu ini saja, oke?"

Dia tahu Jaejoong tidak suka, terbaca terlalu jelas dengan bagaiman Jaejoong membuang pandangan matanya ke Jendela. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk satu garis panjang, sama datarnya dengan apa yang ada dalam ekspresi matanya mungkin raut itu sama sekali tak bernama bagi orang-orang. Tak terbaca. Tapi dia bisa membacanya dengan jelas ketidaksukaan Jaejoong dengan ide menginap di rumah sakit untuk tiga hari ke depan.

Oh sungguh, satu minggu di rumah sakit hanya karena dia pingsan itu terlalu berlebihan.

Dan toh sekarang dia segar-bugar—kakinya sebagai pengecualian tapi Yunho tetap bersikeras untuk

Opname lebih lama lagi. Awalnya dia ingin menolak, membantah apapun kata Yunho sebagai alasannya. Dia bukan dokter, tapi Jaejoong tahu dia _sebenarnya_ sudah diijinkan pulang. Tapi melihat raut lelah bercampur cemas yang terpatri dalam wajah Yunho membuatnya tak tega untuk menambah lagi beban di sana. Terlebih jika mengingat ekspresi Yunho yang terekam di matanya sebelum dia hilang kesadaran.

Dia masih ingin bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi toh pada kenyataannya dia memang sedang tidak _baik_.

Sekalipun Jaejoong sudah mengerti dan mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, memori itu tetap saja terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Seperti reka adegan yang tak ada habisnya. Dia tidak marah, tidak bisa tepatnya. Entah apapun yang dilakukan Yunho padanya—atau untuknya—setidak apapun sukanya Jaejoong dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah. Senyum manis Yunho yang murah untuk Jaejoong akan dengan cepat melumerkan kemarahannya. Sosok itu terlalu baik, terlalu sempurna, untuk seseorang yang hanya seperti dia.

xXx

"Jadi kau masuk rumah sakit?" Mata Junsu yang sebenarnya sipit sungguh kini melebar bulat. Membuat Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya kaget melihat temannya bisa bereaksi seterkejut itu. Tentu saja jangan lupakan pertanyaan Junsu yang diucapkan dengan vibrasi lumba-lumba.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, menyesap susu kotaknya hingga kandas. Hari ini kafetaria cukup lengang, mengingat jam pelajaran berakhir lebih cepat dan banyak yang merencanakan pergi keluar makan di luar sekalian jalan-jalan. Dia diajak oleh beberapa teman di kelas yang ditolak halus oleh Jaejoong. Dia sudah punya janji dengan seorang—yang _seharusnya_ dia hindari entah sampai kapan. Tapi toh dia luluh juga.

Ya, dia memang menghindari Yunho dan sudah merasa sosok itu mulai curiga akan tingkahnya. Ah tapi masa bodohlah, batin Jaejoong. Dia merindukan pelukan hangat sang dokter, elusan dan kecupan di bibirnya. Saat Yunho berlutut di depannya, mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum begitu lembut dia tak bisa menolak ajakan pria itu untuk menghabiskan sore mereka bersama. Kata Yunho dia memerlukan beberapa baju hangat lagi mengingat badannya terus meninggi dari tahun kemarin.

Sekalipun rasa takut itu masih ada, bercampur dengan cemburu yang kental. Takut kalau Yunho juga akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Dia sudah kehilangan nyaris segalanya, kehilangan satu orang lagi tak akan begitu buruk kan? Setidaknya dia harus punya beberapa memori indah lagi sebagai kenang-kenangan saat Yunho benar-benar lepas dari sisinya.

Seharusnya memang seperti itu kan?

"Junsu..." Pemilik wajah imut itu menoleh padanya, mengangkat wajah dari ramyeonnya.

"Jika—hanya jika—kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi dan hanya tinggal seseorang yang kau punya, apakah kau harus melepaskannya jika, yah, dia milik orang lain juga?"

"Kenapa kau harus melepaskannya?" Junsu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Jika seseorang yang lain itu ingin merebutnya darimu, kenapa harus kau lepaskan?"

Sambil menyumpitkan satu gumpalan mie lagi Junsu berkata," Yah, kecuali memang orang itu menginginkan kau melepaskannya."

Oh...

Sungguh. Pada awalnya melepaskan Yunho dan membiarkan apa yang terjadi, terjadi saja, adalah satu-satunya pikiran dalam kepalanya. Tapi perkataan Junsu masuk akal juga. Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak menginginkannya? Keningnya mengerut, berpikir. Jaejoong tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal kompleks seperti itu. Atau mungkin yah karena dia cemburu. Tapi perkataan Junsu membuatnya teringat dengan telenovela tiap sore di televisi. Mungkin Yunho tidak mencintai wanita itu, mungkin wanita itu yang sengaja mencium Yunho. Tapi kenapa Yunho tidak menolak? Apa Yunho menginginkannya? Astaga, bagaimana _tepatnya_ dia bisa tahu Yunho menginginkannya atau tidak?

"Tanyakan saja."

Oke, celetukan Junsu itu tidak lucu. Jaejoong ingat betul—dan bersumpah—tidak berniat membocorkan apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho. Bahkan fakta bahwa dia punya hubungan dengan seseorang saat ini. Manik hitam Junsu menatapnya dengan ringan seakan sosok itu telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun dan seakan tahu soal ini.

"Gampang di tebak. Terlihat di matamu kalau kau sedang ada masalah dan aku hanya menyimpulkan itu masalahmu." Junsu meletakkan sumpitnya, menangkupkan tangan dan menggumam sejenak berdoa. "Oh, dan kau sudah dijemput Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan tepat di pintu koridor kafetaria Yunho berdiri di sana dengan setelan jasnya, tersenyum lembut yang bahkan lengkungannya sudah Jaejoong hapal. Yang sampai sekarang tetap memberikan desiran nyata pada tengkuknya.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" Sejak kapan dia menjadi gampang terditraksi oleh sosok Yunho? Apa karena dia telah—berusaha—mengabaikan Yunho berminggu-minggu. Sungguh, Jaejoong tak mengira kalau rasa rindu yang menggebu dalam dirinya itu bisa membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini.

Satu senyuman lagi yang membuatnya mendadak merona hingga harus menundukkan wajah dalam, "Ayo.." Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk, menyembunyikan rona mukanya.

Sial, kenapa dia jadi seperti wanita?

xXx

Sepanjang sesorean itu tak banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Hanya sebuah butik yang cukup besar sehingga semua kebutuhannya dapat terbeli di sana. Yunho membelikannya tiga lagi syal baru untuk jaga-jaga musim dingin kali ini. Dua warna lainnya tidak terlalu istimewa, tapi yang ketiga berwarna coklat muda, membuatnya teringat dengan syal yang dibelikannya untuk Yunho.

Selebihnya tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Yunho membelikannya beberapa sweater, jaket, kaos tangan dan beberapa macam _winter clothes_ lainnya—yang menurut Jaejoong sangat tidak perlu karena baju-bajunya masih cukup muat. Tidak banyak yang dia lakukan selain duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan Yunho memilah-milah baju seperti ibu mendadani anak perempuannya.

"Kau harus membeli beberapa untukmu," ujar Jaejoong jengah memandangi tumpukan bajunya yang akan jadi miliknya sebentar lagi. "Dan aku mulai merasa seperti anak perempuan—kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

Tawa ringan meluncur dari bibir Yunho, menoleh dari berbagai ragam topi rajut. "Aku akan pakai apapun yang Jaejoong pilihkan."

Satu lagi kernyitan terbentuk di alis Jaejoong. "Sekalipun itu pink kembang-kembang?"

"Sekalipun pink kembang-kembang." Dan dia bisa melihat Yunho mengulum tawanya geli.

Tapi toh akhirnya Jaejoong memilihkan mantel bewarna abu-abu dan jaket parasit tebal warna biru tua. Dia tidak akan kuat melihat Yunnienya menjadi beruang versi _barbie_. Sebuah senyum jail terbentuk di bibir Yunho, seakan secara implisit menanyakan tentang si pink kembang-kembang dan Jaejoong hanya mengembungkan pipinya sembari melengos pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang sibuk dengan kantong belanjaan mereka di belakang.

xXx

"Jadi?" Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho yang kini duduk di seberangnya dan menyodorkan coklat hangat. Awalnya mereka masih ingin menghabiskan hari di taman kota, tapi mengingat kencangnya angin, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Ruangan tertutup, coklat hangat dan pemanas ruangan tentu jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang angin kencang dan daun kering berterbangan.

Menjawab pandangan mata Jaejoong yang tak mengerti, Yunho mendesah—sekalipun tetap tersenyum, "Jadi ada yang ingin kau bagi denganku?"

Oh, tentang itu. Dia pikir ajakan Yunho hari ini murni sebagai acara jalan-jalan yang sangat jarang mereka lakukan. Ditatapnya Yunho lama, mengingat bahwa sepanjang sore ini Yunho _memang_ tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sekarang dia menyadari kegiatan sore hari ini sebagian besar untuk mencari waktu yang tepat bagi sang dokter bedah untuk berbicara. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak marah apalagi tersinggung. Dia justru lega bahwa Yunho lah yang akhirnya mengangkat topik ini dan bukan dia.

Dia sadar cepat atau lambat mereka berdua harus bicara.

Tapi apa yang harus dia katakan? Terlalu banyak hal bergelut dalam benaknya tapi tak ada satupun kata yang bisa dia ucap. Sejenak Jaejoong memandangi Yunho lama, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mengangkat mug coklatnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Rasa hangat yang mengalir menyusuri kerongkongan membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Menghirup kepulan uap coklat hangat hingga memenuhi kepalanya, menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Boo..." Saat Jaejoong menurunkan gelasnya baru dia sadari bahwa kini dia menunduk dengan tangan Yunho yang besar menangkup wajahnya. Dapat dirasakannya nafas Yunho menerpa lembut kulit pipinya, hangat dan wangi. Memabukkan.

Dan juga tanda kalau sosok itu kini sangat dekat dengannya.

"Yunnie?" gumamnya pelan ketika Yunho mendadak berdiri dan berpindah duduk ke sebelahnya. Tangan sang beruang kembali menangkup wajahnya, kini penuh hingga tak ada lagi tersisa untuknya selain menatap wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat. Memandang lurus pada iris Yunho yang sarat emosi hingga tak bisa dia uraikan.

"Y-yun..."

Pelan tapi pasti Yunho menghapus jarak yang tersisa. Menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Jaejoong yang lembut dan hanya diam di sana. Tapi Jaejoong tahu itu hanya permulaan, sebelum orang paling sempurna di matanya itu menariknya ke pangkuan dan menekannya bibirnya lebih dalam lagi. Dapat dirasakannya bibir Yunho mulai bergerak menyapu bibirnya, berulang-berulang dan akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas.

"Hng... Yunnie-ah..."

"Kau menghindariku, Boo..." Yunho melepas ciumannya sekalipun masih tak membiarkan jarak melebar. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan Jaejoong. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku tak bisa... Melihatmu." Nafas Jaejoong berhembus berat tersengal, rona merah menyebar di pipinya hingga telinga.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tak bisa melihatku?" Akhirnya memberi jarak dan udara lebih banyak pada Jaejoong sekalipun tetap melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sosok manis itu—yang tampaknya tak keberatan untuk terus berada dalam pangkuannya.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong membuang pandangan mata, suatu kebiasaan yang dia hapal tiap kali Jaejoong ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ditangkapnya wajah putih pucat itu, mengelus permukaannya yang halus hingga bibirnya yang kini sedikit membengkak dan merah ceri. "Kumohon, katakan padaku."

Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho di wajahnya dan mengenggam keduanya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho, merasakan hangatnya dari sana dan telapak tangan mereka yang kini saling menyatu. Dia selalu menyukai ini, rasa hangat Yunho yang seakan mengalir masuk dalam tubuhnya dan wangi tubuh sosok itu yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Yunho, menarik nafas kuat-kuat.

"Aku selalu melihat wanita itu tiap kali melihatmu."

Hening.

"Apa? Wanita?" Yunho jelas terkejut, kentara dalam suaranya. Memundurkan sedikit badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tenggelam di dadanya. Jaejoong mendongak, sekalipun dagunya masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Wanita yang berciuman denganmu di kafe."

Sekarang semuanya jelas. Kenapa Jaejoong muntah-muntah malam itu, tentang trauma dan juga menghindarinya beberapa minggu terakhir. Dia tidak menyangka dunia sesempit itu hingga Jaejoong bisa melihat dia—yang memang salahnya—sengaja membiarkan Ahra menciumnya. Tentu saja mau dikata seperti apapun tindakannya terlalu hina dan terlebih lagi dia membiarkan dirinya menyakiti Jaejoong.

"A-aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak seperti itu, seharusnya aku tidak boleh cemburu," suara Jaejoong menggumam, kembali menunduk dalam. "Dan aku harusnya senang karena kau sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang manis dan cantik kan." Dapat dirasakannya tawa keluar dari bibirnya, seiring dengan air mata yang mengumpul nyaris tak bisa dihentikan.

Dengan apa yang tersisa, setidaknya sebelum air matanya tumpah. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menatap wajah itu dari sela air matanya dengan senyum yang dia harap tidak tampak terlalu jelek. "Aku harus melepaskanmu, kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Satu hentakkan kuat membuat tubuhnya kembali terhapuskan dari jarak. Tangan Yunho melingkar erat dari sepanjang pinggang hingga punggung, mendekapnya begitu erat seakan takut dia akan pergi. Pelukan itu begitu kencang, terlalu erat sampai-sampai rasanya dia tak bisa bernafas lagi, lalu Jaejoong sadari kalau ubuh Yunho tengah gemetar.

"Kumohon Joongie, maafkan aku... maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menciumnya, kumohon... aku hanya mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." bisikan Yunho di telinganya begitu cepat, dapat dirasakannya debar jantung Yunho yang kencang saat sosok itu membenamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya, membuat dada Yunho menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Apakah Yunho tak ingin pergi?

"Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Sekian minggu yang sama pertanyaan itu lah yang bergelut dalam batinnya. Yang kemudian bercabang menjadi sugesti lainnya. Dan setelah perkataan Junsu dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakannya dan entah bagaimana kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, mengalir seperti sungai.

"Meninggalkanmu?" Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hingga matipun aku ingin bersamamu, Boo... Semuanya, semua hal yang membuatmu senang akan aku berikan, yang membuatmu bahagia. Kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin kumiliki, alasanku hidup."

Kata-kata itu membuatnya ingat. Akan setiap memori yang sebelumnya jarang mampir dalam ingatan. Tangis dan senyum yang mereka habiskan bersama. Yunho mencintainya, lebih dari siapapun yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari orang tuanya sendiri.

"Tapi tak ada yang bisa aku berikan untukmu..."

Sosok itu tersenyum, begitu lembut dan hangat hingga membuatnya lupa bernafas. "Tak ada yang perlu kau berikan untukku, Boo."

"Hanya kau yang mencintaiku, tapi banyak orang yang mencintaimu. Aku takut cintaku tak seberapa ketimbang yang mereka berikan untukmu."

"Sst, Uljjima, seberapa besarpun cintamu padaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Yunho mengusap bawah matanya yang basah, mengecup ujung matanya yang masih menggenang air mata. Membuat Jaejoong kembali merona malu. Diangkatnya tubuh Jaejoong menuju tempat tidur mereka, membaringkan bocah yang dicintainya itu pelan-pelan dan menarik selimut tebal dari ujung kasur untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tidurlah."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, merasakan kantuk menyergapnya cepat sesaat setelah Yunho meletakkannya di kasur. Meringkuk ke dalam pelukan Yunho, membiarkan tubuhnya yang kecil dilingkupi oleh sang beruang.

"Tidurlah boojae, Saranghae..."

Dalam arus kantuk yang mulai membawanya ke alam mimpi Jaejoong menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada tubuh Yunho. "Nado, Yunnie-bear..."

Good Night...

**TBC**

**A/N : **Um, karena saya bingung jawab satu-satu, saya ringkas saja di sini ya.

Ini bukan Mpreg, jadi kalau ada Jaejoong muntah-muntah belum tentu hamil ^ ^

Appa emang mesyum =.= tapi belum pernah NC kok, raba-raba ke dalam baju Umma juga belum, paling cuman french kiss dan kissmark di sekitar leher.

Trus soal ini Angst atau bukan, um ini bukan Angst kok, paling pol cuman Hurt/Comfort

Um, ini fic pernah saya publish di forum FF di zetaboards kalau gak salah, mungkin kalau ada yang udah baca di sana.

Oh, soal pakai Ahra... abisnya saya ga tau harus pake cewek siapa lagi sebagai konflik.

Dan kayaknya saya g bisa masukin Yoosu di sini, kalau Yunjae kan bisa ada hubungan karena hubungan dokter-pasien itu. Tapi Yoochun dan Junsu kayak agak maksa kalau dijadiin couple juga.

Ortunya Yunho mungkin ga diceritain dulu, liat nanti ya~

Rehabnya itu ya bisa dibilang terapi, bukan rehab kayak narkoba itu lho ya...

Yunho bisa disebut pedopil, klo mau kasarannya =A= *tapi author mah ga tega nyebut Appa pedho...* #nanti Yunho jadi PedhoBear

Dan **THANK YOU VERY MUCH **untuk semua yang udah membaca FF ini, kritik, saran dan idenya akan dengan senang hati saya tampung. Moga-moga chapter ini memuaskan.

Happy Reading~


End file.
